


Spin Me Right Round

by C1ashi1dr



Series: Team TARDIS Drabbles [16]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Gen, Kinda, heelys, i said what i said, you read that right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23798236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C1ashi1dr/pseuds/C1ashi1dr
Summary: Ryan gives the Doctor a pair of Heelys. Chaos, obviously ensues, as she struggles to figure these strange inventions out.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor & Ryan Sinclair
Series: Team TARDIS Drabbles [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671988
Comments: 7
Kudos: 34





	Spin Me Right Round

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: I have no idea how to use heelys. Never owned them in my life. also i don't own doctor who or have a beta so all mistakes are mine.

"Alright Doc, I've got something for ya," Ryan leaned against the console, arms crossed over his chest. The Doctor suspected it was so she couldn't yell at him about touching the controls. She appreciated the effort, though she noticed how he was looking at it. Still, he turned back to her, a mischievous glint in his eyes. 

"What is it? Don't keep me waiting, Ryan. I hate waiting." She was smiling at him though, glad that they could have this time. It wasn't often she got to 'hang' with Ryan, usually Graham or Yaz was there. One on one time with the individual members of the Fam was in short supply, but even so she spent more time with Graham or Yaz due to the sheer nature of when those moments presented themselves (usually late at night, Graham or early in the morning, Yaz). 

"Right. Give me a mo." He was moving towards the corridor then, almost dashing out of the console room, leaving the Doctor to stare after him. She'd be lying if she claimed not to have some curiosity about what the human was doing, but her attention soon shifted back to the TARDIS. It was always a good time to repair the time ship.

She'd just shrugged off her coat, setting it somewhere she'd find it again and was just about to dig into the guts of the console for the newest inefficiency that had presented itself in the TARDIS when she heard more footsteps. 

Ryan came bounding back into the console room a moment later, a small box in his hands. Well, not small, it filled his hands, but the Doctor didn't know what could possibly be held inside. She glanced at the side of the box, face scrunching when she read the word inscribed on the side. Heelys. What was a Heelys? And why was Ryan giving it to her? 

Whatever it was, Ryan seemed very eager about it and he handed the box over, bouncing on the balls of his feet. As it always was with the Doctor, the excitement was infectious and she grabbed the box, weighing it in her hands for a long moment. She lifted it above her head, looking at it, trying to figure out what could have been in it without actually having to open it. It was always a game, that. Ryan was practically vibrating with energy and, eventually, he nodded.

"Go on," he said. "Open it."

With that, the Doctor tugged the lid off the box, curiosity overwhelming her. She stared into the box, head cocked to the side in confusion. Ryan had gotten her shoes. Was this some human custom that she'd not been acquainted with? She was certain that couldn't be the case, she'd been around the block many times, with many humans. Surely she would have heard about randomly giving shoes as a present. She frowned slightly, staring at them. 

"But I've already got shoes, Ryan," she said, but plucked one of them out of the box, scrutinizing it. "Or is this a joke about how many shoes women own?" she looked up at them, skeptical eyebrow raised and Ryan shook his head.

"Look at the bottom, Doc." So she did as he said and flipped it over, gasping in surprise. There, sitting in the middle of the heel, was a little wheel.

"They've got wheels in them!" She said, understanding completely why he had been so excited. "Oh, that's brilliant. Ten points to Ryan!" She was already pulling out the other shoe, tossing the box to the side for the moment when Ryan made a noise of protest. 

"Ten?" he spluttered. "That's at least worth 50. C'mon, there's gotta be a place around here you can try them on." 

~~~~~~~~

Others may have considered the decision to get the Doctor Heelys a mistake. Ryan, however, saw it as an opportunity to have a little bit of fun with the alien that had swept into his life and turned it into a whirlwind of space and adventure. He thought he'd give just a bit of it back, even if it was making the Doctor look like an idiot. Or some sort of a drunken animal, with the way she was stumbling about.

"I can't figure it out," she muttered, pouting as she glared at her feet. Her hair was hanging in curtains about her face and Ryan shook his head. 

"Walk on your toes, Doc," he began. "Then plant your first foot, kick off with the other. Should work fine after that, did it all the time as a kid," he said, and she huffed, looking around the skating rink.

Ah, yes, that was something else Ryan had learned in the course of this adventure. The TARDIS apparently had a roller rink, though it was hidden away in the depths of the corridor. The Doctor didn't say much about it, only grinned mischievously and slid the Heelys on. The perfect place for practice, she'd call it, and Ryan was inclined to agree. Even so, it was hilarious watching her glare at her feet like they'd personally wronged her.

"I think these are defective," the Doctor said after her tenth attempt at getting herself rolling. "They aren't Heely-ing. Is that a word?" She looked at Ryan, disappointment shining in her eyes and Ryan frowned.

"Checked them over at the store," he said. "Try one more time, Doc. I'm sure you'll get it if you keep trying." 

She groaned dramatically, but took off walking around the rink. With a scrunch of her face in concentration, tongue poking out from between her teeth, she cautiously followed his instructions, kicking off with her back foot. Then her face lit up as she kept rolling across the rink

"They work!" she shouted gleefully, turning back to Ryan with a beaming grin. An expression that quickly morphed into panic as her legs wobbled. Ryan wasn't quick enough to catch her from falling, lunging forward as she tipped over, landing in a heap of limbs on the ground.

Ryan couldn't help the chuckle at the pile of Doctor on the ground, even as he offered a hand to help her up. She was smiling though, excitedly talking.

"Have to take these on the next adventure. Imagine, our greatest getaway yet, I skate into the distance. It'll be awesome!" She was already stepping when Ryan steadied her, almost falling over again. "Whoa, probably should get used to walking in these before I do anything else."

"That's probably a good idea-"

"Let's go show Yaz!" And then the Doctor was off, running on the tips of her toes and Ryan could only trail after her, laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> i have a tumblr now!!!! please, come yell at me or leave prompts [@joanwolfe](https://joanwolfe.tumblr.com/) (it's honestly just me shitposting into the void, so please, drop by and leave me a prompt)
> 
> also feel free to leave a kudos if you liked this and leave a comment if you want to yell at me here
> 
> this is probably going to be the last installment of Team TARDIS drabbles, though i expect to update it occasionally. i'm marking it as complete and i'm going to move onto finishing my current wip and work on some thasmin stuff. you'll be hearing from me soon


End file.
